SteinsGate Magica
by Homura Madoka
Summary: A retelling of Steins;Gate with MM characters with the occasional twist on the story. AU, No magic.


EP 1: Discovery.

Consider: can the universe be justifiably called infinite?

Doubtful.

It may not have a discernible end, but it had a beginning.  
>And its component parts definitely have a limited cosmological shelf life.<br>Splitting hairs or not, if history tells us anything, it says scientists often make very poor poets.  
>We're all just a ship of fools chasing phantoms, heedless of what really underwrites natural law.<p>

Octavia!

Yeah, yeah.

I'm standing a dimly lit hallway in the college I go to. The lights are flickering in this piece of junk old school. The walls painted a dull blue and the ceiling a boring white. I walk down this dull hallway moving slowly moving forward to the lecture I am about to attend. Apparently some man has come up with a theory for time travel and I just need to see this. So I can tear down his dreams and the organization he has been working for.

Pardon me where my manners are my name is Sayaka Miki or at least that's what I tell agents of the organization. My Real name is Houoin Kyouma Mad scientist number one. My goal is to strike down the heart of the organization and create a better future. I am of the age 22 years old, gender female, I am 5"8, tall always wear a lab coat, long black casual pants and a black shirt underneath my lab coat. Bra size 32-well you don't exactly need to know that.

I start to approach the door and open in it when I hear a high pitched yell.

"OCTAAAAVIAAA" I sigh as I recognize it immediately and see a young pinkette running down the hallway. It's my best friend Madoka Kaname. We've been friends back since the day's we both attended Mitakihara middle school. Back when things were simple and easy. Madoka on top of being my best friend is also my hostage for when the organization attacks. She is what I use to make sure I Houoin Kyouma the most important person get out and she will gladly take a bullet for me any day… Stockholm syndrome of course HAHA!

On top of that she is a short little adorable pink haired girl. She wears various versions of a white skirt with white stockings and a pink blouse. She also wears an oink haired ribbon in her hair. A gift from her mother when we were little back before she sadly passed away. However she has an annoying habit of talking in the third person.

"Octavia! There you are. I have been looking all over for you. Madokami has been looking all over for you. … Oh yeah she has a habit of making up stupid nicknames too. "Madokami has something very important to ask you."

I sigh and face palm. Then turn around and bring a phone up to my ear. "Yes this is Houoin the organization has thwarted me today. However this was but a small battle not the war." I remove my phone from my ear. "Madoka how many times have I told you that my name is not Octavia, its Houoin Kyouma mad scientist number one. Now what is it that's so important?"

"Madokami needs you to come and buy her on oopa."

I Sigh and face palm hard. "What do I look like, an ATM?" Yet despite my bickering I walk away from the door and follow her down that same hallway. The only sound is of our footsteps slowly tip tapping down the hallway and one unfortunate being running down the hallway screaming about how he is gonna be late for class.

"I treat my hostages too well don't I Madoka?" "I say purposely putting extra emphasis on the hostage part.

"No Octavia treats Madokami perfectly perfect." She says skipping and twirling in circles. With that same adorable naivety that drew me too her in the first place when we were children. She's like a child even though she is a grown women, it can be quite humorous at times.

We arrive at the oopa vendors (An oopa vendor is a machine similar to one usually at arcades or sports arenas. Where you put in one hundred yen and turn a knob and you get a small usually plastic toy) and I insert a one hundred yen coin. Out falls a small metallic ball.

"OOOOH. Good job Octavia, you found a metal oopa. There very rare." She exclaims beaming proudly at me and I can't help but smile.

"Oh really now how rare can it be if it's an oopa?" I say smirking and puffing out my chest.

"Hmmm it's probably worth around ten thousand yen?"

My chest quickly deflates and I stare at her excitedly. "Ten thousand Yen? With that we could make rent this month or even better get all sorts of equipment for the lab." I exclaim loudly.

She quickly holds it too her chest and turns away hugging it. "No it's Madokami's special treasure you can't have it."

Ding Dong a loud beep plays. Followed by a static voice in an intercom.

"Your attention please, DR Sakura's conference is about to begin on the eighth floor. All who are interested may come if they so choose."

"Shit I'm going to be late" I exclaim excitedly before hurrying away. Not even bothering to stop and say goodbye to Madoka. I run up the stairs as fast as I can push people outta the way. To quote a famous American song my exact thoughts were, "Move bitch get outta the way." Boy was it effective haha!

Quickly I arrive at the door still running as fast as I can. I stop and check my watch.

11:57

Good I am not too late. So I compose myself, shake off any dust from my lab coat and walk in the door calmly and take my seat. There I wait patiently for the lecture to begin.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming, my name is Banjou Sakura. Now I have a relative theory for time travel. It states that the first time someone time travel's they switch worldliness after that any and all times they go off into selective branches via branching timelines in the selective world. This is done through something called a kerr black whole where-"Wait a second I have heard this all before. This sounds identical to-

I stand up out of my seat and yell. "Objection."

"Please sir keep all questions until the end." He say's waving me away with his hand.

I have none, sir. I throw down the gauntlet as to your theory's authorship. Do you take us all for babes in the wilderness? Please. World lines, Kerr black holes? Two words, sir. John Titor.  
>Oh yeah, I'll submit to all and sundry that you have shamelessly plagiarized the decade-old scratching's of an internet meme." I yell loudly to the entire class excited. Which in turn sparks some murmuring and agreements before other classmates start joining in? Soon there is even uproar. Suddenly an arm grabs me and before I can react pulls me out of the room.<p>

I am about to react when I notice it's another female and not security like I first thought, confused I just look onward as she drags me out. Quickly snapping out of it I tug my arm away and turn around to face her. Strangely enough she pulls out a stick a packet of pocky and begins eating it.

"Humph" She sighs and looks me up and down.

"Who in the hell are you" I say rather confused.

"Pardon me; I believe that's my line." She yells quite angrily.

"What" Is all I can manage to croak out in my confused state?

"You know what you said to me earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Yes about a quarter of an hour ago?

"I have no idea what you're talking about now what is your name?

"Sakura Kyouko." She sighs

"Well you should be going to the looney bi-wait a minute Sakura Kyouko, as in the Sakura Kyouko? You know the one that published that paper?" I yell excitedly. This changes everything haha!

"Yes and I believe your probably some university grunt trying to work his way up huh?" She shoots me down just like that. Damn her, Damn her to hell.

"Damn your eyes, just what your organization is playing at." I say as I pull out my phone and begin checking it inconspicuously for messages.

"Uh what? No, I just wanted to talk about…"

"You think I'll talk, Haha! What a fool." I say as I put my phone against my ear. "Red alert, red alert I have been cornered by an agent, possibly a sleeper. I've lost trace." I say into it turning around and whispering in a hushed voice.

"Who are you talking to you," She says in an almost concerned voice. Why she would be concerned I have no idea though. I am just acting as any sane man would in this situation.

"Don't worry, I'll give her the slip" I say fast paced hoping she won't hear me. However instead she walks over and shocks me by taking the phone right outta my hand.

"It's not even on" She says now in a completely concerned and somewhat scared voice.

"Ah yes err…" quick make up some bullshit… "Haha I give you credit madam. Few ever discover this ploy. You see this phone automatically shuts off if anyone but me touches it. Thus preserving the integrity of all conversations I have HAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you are crazy huh? Great just what I needed?" She says sighing and ingesting more pocky. "Now I know this may be too much but listen carefully ok? I need you to focus as hard as you can on about fifteen minutes ago. You were trying to tell me something and from the look on your face it was important." She says slowly as if talking to a toddler. Who does she think I am?

"Humph. Nice, but don't think to ensnare me with this gambit. And rest assured, when next we meet, I shan't be caught off guard so easily. Fair thee well! Hahira." I say running around the corner and pressing myself against the wall. What the hell just happened there? Anyways she was clearly a lunatic… No wait I think I remember meeting her… But when? Eh probably doesn't matter and I take off down the staircase.

A familiar pinkette comes running around the corner screaming my name and I run out to silence her. No knowing if it could attract organization spies after all.

"Madoka where have you been?"

"I dropped my metal oopa somewhere…" She says rather scared that I will get angry…

Of course I am angry that was ten thousand yen were talking about.

"Madoka that was ten thousand yen there we could have gotten so much with it." I yell at her angrily.

"Please don't be mad Octavia, I'm sorry."

"F-fine just, just fine…" I sigh loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"" Someone screams loudly from a direction below me.

"Madoka get out of here now. I need to go check this out." I say panicking and begin sprinting down the hallway to the stairs.

Sprinting down the stairs and then sprinting down the hallway I stop and begin to walk. Beginning to feel sick I continue onwards as I see blood beginning to seep out into the ground beneath my feet. I turn the corner and I can see a trail of blood flowing out from inside a room. I begin stumbling forward as if driven by nothing more than instinct; too see which poor fool has suffered such a horrendous death as to cause his much blood. I gulp and turn on the lights, there all hell unfolds…

Lying in front of me is that girl. That strange lunatic girl, Sakura Kyouko I believe her name was laying in a pool of blood before me. Eyes closed and unmoving. I bring m phone up to my ears and dial 911. Today someone I knew even for a brief moment was murdered. I mutter some words to them and then hang up. Quickly I turn around and run out of the room. Back up the stairs, down all the hallways and out the doors where I stumble out dazed.

"Octavia what is going on?" Madoka says running up to me worried.

"Someone-I saw-I saw someone…. A girl was murdered. She's dead I saw her…." I manage to stumble and mutter out incoherently. Then I pull out my phone to text my friend. Tell him the horrid news.

W-what is going on? Everything around me is spinning and going white. Why is it like this w-what everybody is fading away, disappearing? There gone. I am alone… No wait I am coming back to my apartment. What just happened, where am I? What just happened…?

End of chapter

Authors note:

Hey guys how it is going. This idea just popped into my head the other day and I had to stick with it. The recreation of Steins; gate with MM characters. Now though the first chapter as almost identical to the first episode minus a few parts. I will be pulling some spins and twists on the original story how I see fit but for the most part I will leave it relatively the same. Now onto another issue.

Many of you may be wondering why Homura is not the main character as she is quite literally a time traveller. Well I don't think her character fit's that of Okabe at all unlike Sayaka who is the closest. Along with me personally seeing Sayaka sharing a lot of ideals with Okabe. After that naturally I had to make Kyouko, Kurissu as well they actually share a somewhat similar personality. Kyouko is lazier and Kurissu is smarter but they share the same ideals along with thinking Okabe/Sayaka is insane.

Not to mention they also share something which I will not be spoiling but for any of you who have seen both shows might pick up on it. So next was logically the innocent and naive childhood friend which fit Madoka perfectly. Another reason I didn't put Okabe as Homura as Okabe is not in love with Madoka/Mayuri. Yes this is confusing I know but it will make more and more sense later.

After that well I know the ending may be confusing but I will clear things up next chapter. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it, R&R and have a fantastic day all of you. As for me I am gonna get some sleep as it is 2:35 am as I am posting this. I love you all and goodnight.

"


End file.
